Chance
by Audball2108
Summary: Santana's a college sorority girl. When Spring Break rolls around, her and her family go to LA for a vacation. When her parents go out without her one night, Santana looks for something to do. By some weird chance, she runs into A-List star Brittany Pierce, who Santana just so happens to have a huge crush on. AU. Brittana.


**Hey guys! This is a story that I've been thinking up, and it has a funny little back story to it. You see, when I thought up this story, Brittany and Santana were not the characters I envisioned. It was me...and a certain celebrity that I have a crush on! I'm not going to tell you who said celebrity is, but after every chapter, I'm going to give you a hint as to who it is and you guys get to guess! The winner will get a shout out and I'll follow you on FF. So...good luck!**

* * *

As Santana Lopez walked through campus, she watched the squirrels fight each other for a spot under a tree. As much as she hated walking to class, Santana got some laughs out of the many squirrels that frolicked around campus. Okay, so saying she _hated_ walking through campus was a bit strong. She didn't hate it, she just hated the wind that blew her all over creation as she tried to walk to her classes.

Sometimes Santana wished she lived closer to her classes. But after her disastrous time living in Griffin hall last semester with her cousin, Juanita, she was glad she lived in her sorority's house.

You see, Juanita dropped out of college after just 10 weeks, leaving Santana alone in the dorm room for the remainder of the semester. After Juanita left, it seemed a lot of things went downhill for Santana. She found herself depressed and lonely, accidentally sleeping through her 8:30am classes quite a few times and hating her music education major more and more with each passing day.

She didn't worry much about her major, though, because she had signed up to try out for the musical theatre program at her college, Carmichael University. After singing for him once already, the head of the musical theatre department told her that he really wanted her to try out, because she'd be a great addition to the program. So naturally, Santana thought she had a pretty good chance of making it in.

Turns out, she didn't. She was rejected, not because she wasn't good enough, but because she wasn't a boy. The program had 2 openings, and they wanted more boys. So they took 2 of the 3 boys that tried out and left all of the girls in the dust.

It wasn't fucking fair.

But although Santana had her dreams crushed, she wasn't giving up. But, she wasn't giving in either. She decided not to try out for the program again, because she didn't like the way they ran it at C.U. She was going to make it without them. She could totally be a successful, possibly famous singer without C.U.'s bogus music classes.

So she switched her major to her other passion, film production, and took a music minor so her classes from last semester didn't go to waste. At the end of the semester, she was asked to move into her sorority's house. And when she got her grades back, she was happy to see she had earned a 3.5 GPA.

Things were looking up for Santana Lopez.

Which was good, because if things weren't going well, Santana didn't think she'd be at Carmichael University much longer. Also, thank goodness for her sorority sisters always being there for her. She'd be going crazy without her Beta Phi Gamma sisters.

Speaking of her sorority sisters, Santana was in a big hurry to be done with classes for the day so she could go see the movie she had wanted to see for AGES, "Turning Tables", with them. She thought the plot looked interesting enough, and it had gotten amazing reviews. But, the real reason she was so eager to see it was because A-List actress and dancer, Brittany Pierce, was in it.

She'd never admit it to anyone, but Santana had a crush on Brittany Pierce. Not just a "girl-crush", but a real, "butterflies in her stomach" crush. Santana just found her so beautiful, so funny, so down-to-Earth…so amazing. But no one knew, and probably would never know, just how infatuated with Brittany Santana was.

**XxXxXxX**

That night, Santana went to go see "Turning Tables" with some of her sorority sisters. The movie was absolutely fantastic. The acting was brilliant, the writing was phenomenal and the cinematography was awesome. She knew this movie would win some Oscars.

And Brittany would too. If it was possible, this movie made Santana get even more infatuated with Brittany Pierce. The way the star portrayed the character and her emotions was flawless. She captured the heart of every person in the theater…especially Santana.

As Santana was sitting in the living room of the sorority house after getting back from the movie, she heard her phone ring. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mija!" rang the sweet voice of her mother, Sophia, through the phone. Santana smiled.

"Hi mom! What's up?"

"I have some exciting news! Are you sitting down?"

Santana sat up a bit, alarmed. "Uh…yeah…why?"

"Because I just booked a flight for you, me and your father to go to Los Angeles over spring break!"

Santana felt her heart skip a beat. "WHAT?! Oh my god! Mom that's amazing, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Santana did a little dance in her seat in celebration, then a thought crossed her mind. "Why LA?"

"Because I know you've always wanted to go, and flights were cheap…and there's an opera your father and I want to see that's happening right near the hotel we're staying in." Her mother confessed.

"Ah, there's the catch. Mama, I'm not going to some boring opera."

"I know…I thought you could just hang around the hotel when we go. They have a great pool and spa, and a TV that comes with free movies already on it!"

Santana chuckled at her mother trying to make the hotel seem like an amusement park. "Well…okay. As long as we still get to sight-see and shop all the other days we're there, I'm fine with you and dad leaving me for a night for the opera."

"Great! Our flight leaves Saturday at 10:00am so make sure you get home early enough on Friday so you can get to bed early!"

"I will mama. I love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart. Bye!"

"Bye!" Santana hung up the phone and smiled. She was finally going to LA! She couldn't wait until Friday when she could go home for Spring Break.

XxXxXxX

Surprisingly, the week went by fast, and it was Spring Break. Santana was back home in Lima, packing for her trip.

She was so excited to get to LA, though not as excited for the first night they'd be there, which was when her parents were going to the opera. But it was whatever. She'd find something to do.

The next morning, the Lopez's rushed around to make the flight on time. They almost were late because her father just _had_ to get pistachios to eat on the flight. But other than that, the flight went fairly smooth. Before she knew it, they were checking into their hotel in Los Angeles.

When Santana walked into the lobby of the hotel, she gasped and let out a barely audible "Oh, shit".

The hotel was amazing. It looked like a hotel that you would only see in movies. It had a high ceiling with a large chandelier in the middle, high-class paintings and sculptures placed throughout the lobby…and a fountain. A freaking FOUNTAIN.

The flights MUST have been cheap if her parents chose THIS hotel to stay in.

"Mama, how much did you pay for a room here?"

Sophia's eyes widened and she lowered her voice. "An amount that we aren't going to disclose to your father."

Santana chuckled and nodded her head. Maybe being alone in this hotel won't be such a bad thing after all.

Pretty much right when the Lopez's got in their room (which was equally as amazing as the lobby), Santana's parents began to get ready for the opera. As her parents rushed around the room, Santana just laid in bed and watched an old rerun of _Full House_.

"Tony, have you seen my shoes? I could have sworn I put them in the blue bag!"

"No, Sophia, I haven't. But you better find them soon. We have to leave by 5:00 if we want to get to our seats on time." Her father answered as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

Her mother poked her head out of the bathroom with an alarmed look on her face. "What time is it now?"

Mr. Lopez checked his watch. "4:38."

"Shit." Her mother slammed the bathroom door closed.

Finally, they were ready to leave. They each gave Santana a hug and kiss goodbye.

Santana's father looked at her sternly. "Be good, Mija. Remember, no boys in the room and don't spend too much money on room service. It's expensive."

"I know, Papa."

"Good girl. Bye sweetheart!"

"Bye!" Santana said as they shut the door. She then turned back to her show, and hoped the night wouldn't be boring.

About fifteen minutes later, Santana was already bored. She decided to go down to the lobby to see if there was anything going on that she could do.

She got down to the lobby, and again couldn't help but stare at the beautiful décor. Unfortunately, her staring distracted her from looking where she was going, and she ran right into someone, knocking them both onto the ground.

"What the hell…ugh, I'm sorry dude, I…" Santana started to apologize, but when she saw who she had run into, she choked on her words.

Santana had just run into Brittany Pierce.  
She had knocked her and Brittany Pierce on the ground.  
And her bodyguards did NOT look happy about it.

They began to pull Santana off of Brittany, hard, when the blonde spoke up.

"It's okay! Jerry, Beau, it's okay!" The two large bodyguards let Santana go and the blonde got up. She brushed the dust off of her shirt and smiled at Santana, who mustered up the courage to speak.

"I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to-"

"It's okay! I'm not hurt, and my face is still intact. Not that it matters, I can't get any homelier." The star said with a laugh.

Santana's eyes got wide. Brittany was notorious for calling herself ugly in interviews, and she hated when she did that.

"I wish you wouldn't do that!" Santana snapped. The blond looked shocked. She covered her mouth with her hand in horror. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. That just slipped out, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just, you're so beautiful and you don't even know it, and…" Santana could have kicked herself. She covered her mouth again and looked down in embarrassment. She had just told the biggest "It-Girl" in Hollywood that she was beautiful.

"Hey," the blond spoke. Santana continued to avoid eye contact. "Look at me!" Santana looked up, cheeks red and eyes apologetic and embarrassed. "Thank you. Getting compliments always makes a person feel good." Brittany genuinely smiled at Santana, who could hardly speak. She must have been making a funny face, because Brittany chuckled at the brunette's expression.

"You…you're welcome," Santana managed to spit out. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was talking to Brittany Pierce…and Brittany was acting like it was no big deal.

"Hey, you seem like a nice girl. Are you busy tonight?"

"No…my parents went to the opera so I'm stuck here tonight."

"That sucks. But you should totally come hang out in my room with me. I was going to watch "Hairspray" by myself, but making a new friend sounds _way_ better."

Santana wanted to pinch herself. Did Brittany Pierce just ask her to hang out? "Uh…sure! Why not?"

"Cool! Let's go." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, much to the chagrin of her bodyguards.

They went up to Brittany's room, and though Santana didn't think it was possible, Brittany's room was a thousand times more fancy and awesome than the Lopez's room. Brittany sat down on the large leather couch that was in her room and tapped the spot next to her, inviting Santana to join her. Santana sat down and Brittany looked at her curiously.

"So what's you're name?"

"Santana Lopez."

"That's a beautiful name. You're beautiful too." Brittany said, matter-of-factly.

Santana felt her cheeks get warm at the compliment. She looked down, bashful. "Thank you."

"No problem Santana. So…you probably know way more about me than I know about you, since my life is pretty much in the tabloids all the time. Tell me about you. What brings you to LA?"

"Spring break. Mom got cheap tickets, and she wanted to see this opera thing that was tonight, so we came here." She paused. "Can I ask you something?"

Brittany shrugged. "Sure."

"Why are you staying in a hotel if you live in LA?"

"Oh! My entire house is getting repainted, and paint fumes make me sick."

Santana nodded. She understood completely. When her dad painted her room when she was 13, she couldn't stand to be in there for more than a few minutes. "That makes sense."

"Yep! So, what do you like to do, Santana?"

"I sing a lot."

Brittany raised her eyebrows, intrigued. "Oh? What kind of singing?"

"Just…regular stuff. Some Broadway, some mainstream…a lot of old stuff too. Heart, Billy Joel, Pat Benatar, Joan Jett, Fleetwood Mac…a lot of that." Santana found herself feeling more comfortable talking to Brittany. She made it seem like she was just another girl, not an A-List celebrity.

"Billy Joel?! I love Billy Joel! What's your favorite song to sing by him?"

Santana thought for a moment. "Vienna."

Brittany smiled, and then her eyes got wide, like she had just thought up an idea. "Sing it!"

"What?"

"Sing it! I have a CD with the background music for that song." Brittany quickly got up from the couch and looked in the black bag that was by her bed. She searched through the bag and found the CD. "Sing it for me, I want to hear you sing."

Santana was terrified. What if she sucked? She'd never sang this in front of anyone before, especially not in front of _Brittany FREAKIN' Pierce!_ But she mustered up the courage, and nodded. "Um…okay."

Brittany smiled and pressed "play" on the machine. The intro music filled the room, and Santana cleared her throat and nervously began to sing.

"_Slow down, you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart  
Tell me, why are you still so afraid?  
Hm?  
Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out.  
You've got so much to do,  
But only so many hours in a day,  
Hey.  
But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through.  
Ooh, when will you realize…  
Vienna waits for you?_"

Santana started off sounding a bit nervous, but when she saw the genuine smile on Brittany's face, she got stronger. She continued to sing and hoped that she was impressing the blonde.

"_Slow down, you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you wanna be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight.  
Tonight.  
Too bad, but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself  
That you forgot what you need.  
Though you can see when you're wrong  
You know, you can't always see when you're right.  
You're right.  
You got your passion,  
You got your pride.  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on,  
But don't imagine they'll all come true.  
Ooh, when will you realize…  
Vienna waits for you?"_

As the instrumental interlude began, Brittany suddenly took Santana's hand and spun her so the two faced each other and they began to waltz to the music. Santana felt so alive in Brittany's arms, spinning and stepping to the sweet instrumental coming from the stereo. Santana knew Brittany was a good dancer, but never knew how truly talented she was at just feeling the music and going with it. She looked into the star's eyes as they waltzed and she could tell Brittany was loving every moment they were dancing just as much as Santana was. They continued to dance as Santana sang the rest of the song.

"_Slow down, you crazy child  
And take the phone off the hook  
And disappear for a while  
It's alright,  
You can afford to lose a day or two  
Ooh,  
When will you realize…  
Vienna waits for you?_

_And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
Ooh,  
Why don't you realize…  
Vienna waits for you?_

_When will you realize…  
Vienna waits for you?"_

The two continued to sway to the music as the song finished. They were extremely close now, so close that Santana could feel the blonde's heartbeat. She then looked into Brittany's eyes, which were filled with amazement.

"Santana…wow. You're amazing."

"You're just saying that to be nice."

Brittany shook her head. "I mean it." She then brought her hand and softly touched the brunette's cheek. She smiled. "You're amazing."

Santana looked down at the floor. "Thank you, Brittany." Brittany took her hand and gently nudged Santana's face up so their eyes met. Santana held her breath. She could have swore something was going to happen, when a knock on the door interrupted them. Brittany let go of Santana and went to answer the door. Santana sat back down on the couch.

"Room service!" she heard someone say, and then heard Brittany thank the person and shut the door.

"Apparently my bodyguards ordered us some cheesecake!" Brittany skipped over to Santana with the tray of desserts in her hands. Santana didn't want to take advantage of Brittany or her bodyguard's money, though.

"I don't need any…you enjoy it. I need to be getting back to my room anyway, it's-"

Brittany sat the dessert on the table and sat down next to Santana. She took her hand, which quieted the brunette down. "Please don't go."

Santana looked into Brittany's pleading sapphire eyes, but she shook her head. "No, I have to go, I-"

Suddenly, Brittany took Santana's face and brought it towards hers. Their lips met, causing Santana to lose her breath. It was a sweet kiss, but it was full of want. Brittany truly didn't want Santana to leave. She wanted her to stay with her. Santana felt light as a feather kissing Brittany, and she put her arms around the blonde's neck. After a minute or so, they broke the kiss and Brittany looked once again into Santana's eyes.

"Stay."

Santana couldn't say much. She was still high from the kiss. So she took Brittany's hand, and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. But you know, college is a time-suck.**

**The song used is "Vienna" by Billy Joel. Look it up, it's fantastic!**

**The hint is...The celebrity who I have a huge crush on is, in fact, a girl.**

**Okay, I'll give you another hint: It's NOT Naya or Heather...they belong together, not with me.**

**Good luck!**


End file.
